xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Guthrie
Paige Guthrie (b. June 16, 1982) is a mutant and a descendant of the Cheyarafims. She is the second oldest child out of the eleven Guthrie siblings. She is a member of the X-Men. Paige is a member of the Guthrie and Larkin family. 'History' Early Years After her older brother Sam's mutant powers manifested and he joined the X-Men, Paige tried many things to discover whether she was also a mutant, but became frustrated after many failures. Venting her anger, Paige finally found that her power was to shed her skin. She kept her nature secret until the day Sam and his X-Force teammate Boom Boom visited the farm. They were abducted by the Fenris twins as part of the "Younghunt," a contest involving the capture of young mutants. X-Force teamed up with the New Warriors, whose member Firestar had also been captured, and together they opposed the organizer of the contest, the Gamesmaster. Paige secretly followed them and confronted the Gamesmaster, defeating him in a game of wits. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Transitional Omni-morph Husking: a Transitional omni-morph. She has the mutant ability to shed her outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While she can sometimes acquire new forms, Husk has been able to shift into anything that does not exceed her body mass. Any extra mass left when she shifts into a smaller form such as an insect or a bird is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space, and will return to Husk when she resumes her human form, Paige most commonly takes on a Paige-like form in a new material, and much prefers to do that. She can become any solid that she has studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, even glass. She has the capability to blend in with surroundings, but in order to do so, she would have to study the texture she seeks to mimic first. She was able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids capable of affecting organic steel. Husk also had the ability to change only part of her body (such as changing a hand into a bladed weapon). When Paige morphs into a different layer, she often takes on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or invulnerability. She can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with her. She can hold a form for about an hour before she needs to revert back to her original form. She can morph repeatedly, is not required to stay in any one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. In great stress or trauma, Paige can shed without control, revealing patchwork forms. When Paige ‘husks’, she often sheds her clothing as well. This has the unintended side effect of leaving her nude when she returns to her normal form. 'Abilities' Husk is adept at the programming and operation of computers. Gifted intelligence. Strength Level Variable. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1982 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family